


Sleepy Phone Calls

by gloooomanddooom



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asuka Misato and Kaji are only mentioned, Fluff, How Do I Tag, How tf do I write Kaworu, Jojo's writing more character studies of her comfort ships at 2 AM again, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nagisa Kaworu Lives, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy, if you squint your eye's you'll see angst, sleepy Shinji, wrote this while listening to Mitski gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloooomanddooom/pseuds/gloooomanddooom
Summary: “Shinji!” He could hear Kaworu exclaim, and the third child could practically feel the other boy’s smile. “How’s it going?”Third Impact? 17th Angel? what are you talking about? If I remember correctly Neon Genesis Evangelion ends with Kaworu and Shinji getting married and everyone living happily ever after.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Sleepy Phone Calls

The world seemed so calm when no one else was around, the only noise to be heard was the quiet buzzing of cicadas and the soft rustling of the cool summer breeze. Yet everything was so cold, Shinji’s bed seemed so empty without the familiar white-haired boy next to him. 

Shinji sighed, rolling over in his blankets and closing his eyes. It had been a week since Kaworu had left with Asuka to Germany, leaving the brown-haired boy with Miss Misato, who was rarely home nowadays, spending her nights at NERV. 

The house was almost always empty except for him and Penpen. Shinji had thought he would’ve liked finally getting some peace and quiet. Yet that euphoria never came, the sound of tranquility leaving the home barren and desolate. 

Shinji sighed once more, tracing the frame of the sliding door with his eyes. The light from the moon was spilling in through his curtains and highlighted the room around him. 

Kaworu’s words echoed within Shinji’s head. His quiet whisper never leaving his thoughts. 

“ _ Maybe I was born to meet you _ ” 

Just thinking about it made Shinji’s face go red as he covered his head with his pillow, letting out a scream in frustration. 

He slowly lowered the pillow, groaning.  _ What were these feelings? Should you be feeling them around your best friend? What would the others at NERV think? _

If Asuka saw him now she’d laugh. 

“ _ God Shinji, you’re so pathetic, grow a pair already, will ya’? _ ”

Shinji frowned, just thinking about it. 

Sleep still eluding him, Shinji rolled onto his stomach, pulling out his phone. The boy stared at Kaworu’s contact information, contemplating calling the other. Suddenly the phone buzzed in his hand, causing him to jump. 

Shinji stared at his phone sleepily, registering the fact that the white-haired boy was calling him. 

He quickly answered, bringing the phone to his ear. 

“Shinji!” He could hear Kaworu exclaim, and the third child could practically feel the other boy’s smile. “How’s it going?” 

The brown-haired boy contemplated lying to the boy, not wanting to trouble the other EVA pilot. “I… Couldn’t sleep, it’s far too quiet here without everyone home,” Shinji explained, shifting to get comfortable in his bed. 

“Sorry to hear.” The other comforted. “It’s still pretty early in the morning here, I just showered.” 

Shinji blushed thoughts of Kaworu fresh out of the shower plaguing his mind. 

He shook his head dispelling the daydream as he burrowed deeper into the blankets. 

“Do you think we could call while I try to sleep?” He asked, fiddling with the keys of the phone. 

“Of course.” hummed Kaworu quietly. “Do you remember that time we snuck out into the countryside?” Asked the white-haired boy, quickly starting a story as Shinji closed his eyes, placing his phone on his pillow, close to his ear. 

Shinji murmured in response, telling him to continue. 

Kaworu smiled, continuing, and Shinji yawned, a lazy smile spreading across his lips. 

Soon he found his eyes closing, his body too heavy to move. Peace finally spreading through his body at Kaworu’s soft voice. 

“Goodnight Shinji, I love you.”

Shinji smiled Drowsily, mumbling back a weak “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! (they make my day :))


End file.
